


Jack Does Not Have a Crush on Mark Fischbach

by Glorious_Monday



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff, Homophobia, Jackieboy is in love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack does not have a crush on Mark Fischbach. He doesn't think about running his hands through the other's floofy hair when he sat behind him in Biology class and he did not think about going over to where Mark sat during lunch and introducing himself. At least that's what Jack tried to tell himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Does Not Have a Crush on Mark Fischbach

Jack does not have a crush on Mark Fischbach. He doesn't think about running his hands through the other's floofy hair when he sat behind him in Biology class and he did not think about going over to where Mark sat during lunch and introducing himself. At least that's what Jack tried to tell himself. 

So there Jack was, sitting at the lunch table in the back, occasionally glancing over to where Mark was sitting across the room, attempting not to look obvious as he bit into his sandwich. Maybe he go over and introduce himself with a joke? Maybe he can go over and comment on how great his essay was last period.

"Oh, who am I kidding.", Jack thought bitterly to himself. "A big doofus like me can't even get close enough to even being friends with Mark."

Mark was one of the most popular kids in the school. He had good grades and good looks, it was no wonder why a lot of the girls in the school swooned over him. Jack had no chance.

"Dude, I swear to god, if you don't go and fucking talk to him one day-", A sudden loud voice said making Jack jump slightly.

"Jesus christ, don't scare me like that! And I don't know what you're talking about.", Jack said to the Swedish man.

"Bro, sorry to break it to you but you're crush is more obvious than a barrel riding a bicycle.", Pewds said with a laugh. 

"What the fuck does that even mean? And no, I do not have a crush on Mark.", Jack said as he crossed his arms. Felix, or Pewdiepie as some people call him was one of Jack's only friends at his school. Pewds got along with almost everyone and has this weird problem about barrels and calls everyone a bro.

"Come on, bro!", Pewds whined as he slung his arm over Jack's shoulder. "You helped me get with Marzia so let me help you two get together!"

"No, I don't have a crush on Mark.", Jack says as he shrugs the other's arm off his shoulder. "And even if I did, we've never even talked before."

"Hey that's not true! Remember when he asked you for a pencil in Biology? Boy, I never seen a face so red in my life!", Pewds said and Jack punched him lightly.

"Shut up!"

Pewds was about to say more but was cut off by the all too familiar ring of the bell.

"Well, good luck with your crush Jackieboy! I'll tell you if I find anything out.", Pewds said as he patted the Irishman on the head and headed off to class.

"I don't have a crush!", He says to the Swede but the said man is already walking away.

At the end of the day Jack quickly gets his things from his locker, sighing as he picked a sticky note that said the word 'Fag' in red capital letters off of his locker and threw it away. At least nobody yelled it at him today.

The next day at school Jack thought about his crush that he totally didn't have on Mark. He was so into his thoughts as he walked his next class in the hallway that he accidentally crashed into somebody, dropping all of his things and landing on the floor.

"Oh, sorry about that!", An apologetic voice said. Jack looked to see none other than Mark helping gather his things. Jack felt like he couldn't breathe.

"N-No I should be the one sorry..Wasn't watching where I was going..", Jack choked out.

"Nice going fag! Watch where you're going!", A voice said from behind Mark and Mark shot them a look.

"Here.", Mark said as he offered Jack a hand and Jack looked surprised but took it. Mark handed Jack his things and went to join his friends who were impatiently waiting for him to catch up.

"Ew, I can't believe you touched that loser's hand! You should have just left him there and moved on, serves him right for bumping into you!", His friend's laughed as they walked away.

Jack looked down at his hand and then at Mark. He didn't have a chance.

He didn't even take his sandwich out of the plastic bag it was in during lunch, choosing instead to lay his head down into his arms that were on the table.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder but he didn't budge.

"Listen Felix, I'm really not in the mood-"  
"It's Mark."

His head shot up like a bullet and there in all his glory was Mark with none of his asshole friends behind him.

"S-Sorry, thought you were Pewds.", Jack says quickly and Mark smiles a bit. 

"It's fine, I understand. I just want to apologize for earlier.", Mark said and Jack looked at him confused.  
"Apologize for what?", He asks.  
"For what those jerks were saying earlier. That was really rude of them, I never heard them act like that before.", Mark says and Jack quickly shakes his head.  
"Oh no, it's fine, really. I'm already used to that stuff.", Jack says and immediately shuts up when he realized what he was saying. " Anyway, yeah it's fine-"

"But it's not fine. Nobody deserves to be treated like that.", Mark says and Jack shrugs.

"It's just how the world works I guess."  
"Cruel world.", He says. "By the way, is that a Don't Starve shirt? I haven't played that game in forever!"

And just like that a sort of tradition started. Mark would go to the table far back in the room where Jack sat and they would talk. They'd talk about video games or other random things. 

"How are you today beautiful?", Mark asked as he sat down next to Jack. Jack choked on his milk he was drinking a bit as his face grew red.

"F-Fine. How are you sexy?", Jack says off the top of his head. Mark stares at him a bit in surprise and then bursts out laughing.

"You're face is so red!", Mark says and Jack whacks his softly on the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Jack.", Mark says suddenly, his voice serious.

"Yes?", Jack asks. Did he do something wrong?

"I'm about to do something crazy."

"A good crazy or a bad crazy?", Jack asks. He's surprised when Mark kisses him on the cheek. Once again his cheeks heat up and he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Was that too much?", Mark asks concerned but Jack shakes his head.

"No! No, that was perfect.", Jack says with a smile and Mark lets out a sigh of relief.

"Fucking finally!", Pewds yells and Jack turns around and yells a " Shut up!"

No, Jack did not have a crush on Mark Fischbach because he was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cliche but I wanted to write about them, hope you liked it :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jack Has a Crush on Mark Fischbach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650155) by [AgentStarbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStarbucks/pseuds/AgentStarbucks)




End file.
